nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon
Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon is a fictional 3 map Zombies mini-storyline created by btal72, with 2 Easter Egg maps included. Overview In the Summer of 1944, the most intense battles of the Continuation War erupt on the Karelian isthmus, testing the strength of all participants. Finland, with the assistance of Nazi Germany, fights for the defense of its land against the enormous Soviet Union. Group 935 has inserted itself into Karelia in hopes of testing and releasing their super soldiers to help Finland win the war. Though the initial tests of the super soldiers from Group 935 proved successful, the scientists knew something was wrong. Eventually the super soldiers became too hard to manage and too dangerous. They broke out from the testing facilities and blazed everything in their paths, creating more and more like them. The Continuation War of Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon is an alternate version of the real war, mainly due to the incorporation of zombies and slight change in timeline. In the summer of 1944 in real life, the Soviet Union had launched a massive offensive to push back Finnish forces, which worked. Vyborg was taken shortly after with little to no resistance, as the Finns had already retreated. In Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon, however, the events are changed so that there is actually a large struggle in Vyborg and the Soviet offensive was not as effective as the real life version. The Finnish are holding their ground on one end of the city while the Soviets push hard on the other. This, in turn, creates somewhat of a stalemate, which gives a perfect target for the escaped zombies from the Karelian Group 935 base to start the apocalypse. Cue to four Finnish soldiers defending Vyborg from Soviet occupation. Oskari, Mikko, Lauri, and Teppo fight for the glory of Finland and to push back their oppressors. Though the Soviet offensive has been showing its might, the Finns were determined to maintain Vyborg. In the midst of everything, however, the “super soldiers,” which turn out to be zombies, from the Group 935 facility outbreak abruptly interrupt fighting. The Soviet units wage separate battles against the zombies, which prove to be too strong, and eventually must pull out of Vyborg. The Finnish forces are similarly overwhelmed by the hordes of zombies. Many soldiers are killed or turned, while others flee Vyborg. The four soldiers, Oskari, Mikko, Lauri, and Teppo, bravely stand their ground to ensure their brothers-in-arms can retreat safely. As such, they are left trapped in Vyborg with nothing but zombies and dead bodies. They must do what they can to survive and possibly escape the horde. 'Characters' Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon features four playable characters, a group of four Finnish soldiers. *Oskari Salo *Mikko Holopainen *Lauri Ahonen *Teppo Mäkelä Features 'Maps' *Pimeä laskeutuminen *Kryptinen painajainen *Katkera lohdutus *Joulupukin ravio Egg Map *Tuoni-saari Egg Map 'Enemies' 'Zombie' The most common, regular zombie. They come in the form of Soviet soldiers, Finnish soldiers, and male / female civilians. 'Bruiser Zombie' A bigger and stronger version of the regular zombie. They can take more damage and deal more damage, but are slower. They do not start spawning in-game until Round 10. 'Molotov Zombie' A special zombie that explodes after getting near the player. These zombies walk extremely slow and will follow the nearest player. After exploding, they leave a patch of fire that will persist for a short amount of time. Other zombies receive damage from the initial explosion, but not from the patch of fire. They are immune to Molotov Cocktails and other fire-based weapons. They do not start spawning in-game until Round 10. 'Carrier Zombie' A special zombie with the ability to revive dead zombies. For balancing purposes, this type can only reanimate regular zombies and bruiser zombies that are not missing their legs. Missing heads and arms are fine though. They do not start spawning in-game until Round 15. 'Drunken Zombie' A special zombie that casts a drunken effect to the player if the player is within a certain distance. Additionally, these zombies have an extremely unpredictable walk, allowing them to potentially avoid damage easily and close in on the players faster. They’ll usually have a staggered walk but may switch to running or walking or confused dodging. They do not start spawning in-game until Round 18. 'Utilities' *Pack-a-Punch Machine *Exchanger 'Power-Ups' 'Weapons' 'Perk-a-Cola Machines' 'Quests' Quests take the place of Easter Eggs and are optional in-game tasks that players can do for achievements, gamerscore, and reward songs to be played after. The Major Quest is larger task and often requires multiple steps to complete. The Minor Quest usually consists of smaller tasks usually involving collectible or doing mindless tasks. Achievements *'Harsh Summer' ( / Gold Trophy) - Complete all Major Quests. *'Hero of the Nation' ( / Gold Trophy) - Complete all Minor Quests. *'White Death Protege' ( / Silver Trophy) - Survive 100 rounds on any map… playing solo. *'Brothers In Arms' ( / Silver Trophy) - Survive 100 rounds on any map. *'Kippis!' ( / Bronze Trophy) - Obtain all perks in a single game. Category:Btal72 Category:Ephemeral Sun, Everlasting Moon Category:Non-Canon Storylines Category:Storylines